Everywhere You Go
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: Even when little, Keisuke wanted to be with Ryosuke and Ryosuke wanted to be with Keisuke. Takahashi fluff inside. More just cutesy brotherly love then anything.


Er, I wanted to write a cute Initial D one shot. Er, anyway.... This actually turned out cute. I kept tweaking it till I decided I needed to post it before I destroyed this. I'm my harshest critic. Anyway... Enjoy the fic. R&R as you please.

Summary: Even when little, Keisuke wanted to be with Ryosuke and Ryosuke wanted to be with Keisuke. Takahashi fluff inside. More just cutesy brotherly love then anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Initial D. If I did, I would've died before I finished the series over my extreme love for cars and drifting.

---

"Ry..." The first words the small mouth spoke. Ryosuke didn't know whether to be amazed, proud, or what, but he did know her was overjoyed. He was thrilled at the thought of his baby brother's first word being his name. Where he went, his baby brother crawled after him. "Ry." The smaller boy cried, flailing his arms in the direction of the three-year-old. The male smiled.

"Hey there, Keisuke." The smaller boy smiled at just hearing his name.

"You two will surely get along." Ryosuke heard his father speak.

"Ry." The littlest Takahasi called. Ryosuke turned his attention from his father to the younger male.

"What is it, Keisuke?" The smaller male just smiled goofily at the elder brother. "Silly." He laughed. He was beginning to adore his baby brother.

---

"Ry." The three-year-old was at his bedroom door.

"Yes, Keisuke?" Ryosuke had found it adorable that his younger brother was still having trouble saying his name.

"Will you play cars?" Ryosuke closed the book and nodded. Spending time with his baby brother was more entertaining then any book.

"What car is yours today?" They had settled in Keisuke's room down the hall. Keisuke had a carpet down that looked entirely like a town with streets and stores and houses.

"This one!" The younger male held up a yellow sports car. Ryosuke knew it was Keisuke's favorite. Picking a white car, the two set out playing cars until they were called for dinner.

---

He wandered about the house, calling for his brother. "Ry?" Tears were streaming down his face. The four-year-old couldn't find the elder boy. No where in the large house was his brother.

"What's wrong, Keisuke?" His mother had returned from getting the groceries for the week. She tended to do the run on Sundays, but due to the prior day being important, she held off till the morning.

"Kaa-san... Ry is missing!" Keisuke just about knocked the female over as he clung to her leg and cried.

"He just went to school." Keisuke followed his mother like a baby duck to the mother.

"What's that?" He sat on the floor and watched his mother put away food.

"It's where you go to get smart."

"Is that were Tou-san and Kaa-san go during the day?" The female laughed.

"We go to work." As the small boy opened his mouth, the female continued. "It's where we go to make money to buy you food and toys." Keisuke closed his mouth and nodded. "Why don't you go play cars. Ryosuke should be home in a little bit."

"Okay." The four-year-old shuffled off, determined that he would not allowed his brother to go to school again tomorrow. Because he had no one to play with.

When Ryosuke got home, Keisuke was sitting at the front door waiting for him. The tiny male clung to the six-year-old and cried.

"I wanna go to school with Ry." The four-year-old cried.

"Keisuke, you'll go to school soon enough. Why don't we go play cars." Ryosuke ushered his brother away.

---

Keisuke was used to his brother going to school, but the house was still lonely. The four-year-old hated being left along, too. Tou-san worked. Kaa-san worked. His brother went to school. He was left alone.

"Ry left without an umbrella." Keisuke was watching the ran pour down. It had been sunny when he got up, but as the clock struck noon, it started to downpour. He had watched the funny man, who told if the sun would shine or rain, say it would rain all day and tomorrow. That meant no going outside to play in the backyard with Ryosuke. Keisuke rummaged in the kitchen, using a chair to get his food from the counter. He took is down and sat eating it. His mother always made him sandwiches to eat and left him side snacks, like chips or apple slices. He liked the chips more then the apple, but ate them none-the-less.

"Time to find Ry." Keisuke began to search the house for a sign of where he could find his brother. After rummaging in his parent's room, he found the first progress report mailed home from the school. Keisuke quickly memorized the address and hopped down the stairs to head out. He grabbed his umbrella and tugged his shoes on. He then skipped outside. The rain pelted down on him but he just kept walking. He didn't know where the school was, just the address. Ry had taught him to read addresses on his carpet, so he had been able to read a little of the address, like the number and if it said avenue or street. For extra measure, Keisuke had copied down the address and had it in his pocket.

After half an hour of walking around, Keisuke was extremely tired. He was also soaking wet, having wandered out of the house without his rain jacket. Nor did his little brain think of actually opening up the umbrella. But his mind was on a different thought.

"Is this where Ry is?" He stared at the entrance gate to the school, tugging out the piece of paper and comparing the name. It was the place. He wondered how he'd ever find his big brother in such a big place. He could wait till Ryosuke got out of class and would head home. How long would that be? He wasn't sure so decided to head inside. He liked that it was dry in the huge building. He looked around, not sure where to go now.

"Hey, you. What do you think you're doing out of class?" An older man approached him, stern in his voice.

"Ry forgot his umbrella." Keisuke held it up.

"Eh?" The teacher was confused.

"I brought Ry an umbrella." It didn't register in Keisuke's mind that the teacher didn't know his brother. His world had formerly only contained his brother, mother, father, and other relatives.

"Do you go here?" Keisuke shook his head and found the man ushering him into a strange room. The boy stood in front of a desk, a woman staring at him. "I found him standing in the front hall."

"Little boy, what are you doing here?" She asked kindly. Keisuke repeated himself again.

"I brought Ry an umbrella." Keisuke held up his umbrella.

"What is the last name?" Keisuke blinked. He had to think.

"Takahashi." He remembered. Ryosuke had told him their last name in case he ever got lost.

"Ryosuke Takahashi?" The female had looked up the name on her computer.

"Yes!" Keisuke perked up at hearing his brother's name.

"Sanada-san, can you get him? He's in Kindergarten, he's in B." The man who had brought Keisuke into the office left.

"Now, what is your name?" The lady moved from behind her desk and knelt before Keisuke.

"Keisuke~" He smiled widely.

"Did you walk here in the rain?" Keisuke nodded. "Does your mommy or daddy know?" Keisuke shook his head.

"Kaa-san and Tou-san went to work." Keisuke frowned.

"Wait here and I'll see if the nurse has anything dry for you to wear." The nurse moved to her desk and picked up the phone. Keisuke took the time to look around the office. A second later, a new lady came rushing in.

"I came right away." The lady then noticed Keisuke. "I'm Yukiko-san, the school nurse. You've already mean Mizuhara-san." The nurse smiled. Keisuke nodded. "Here, this is to dry off with." She held out a towel, which Keisuke took and dried off. His clothes were still wet. He was going to open his mouth when the door opened to reveal Sanada and his brother.

"Ry!" Keisuke smiled widely.

"Keisuke, what are you doing here?" Ryosuke didn't know what to say. Keisuke looked about before grabbing the umbrella and holding it out to the six-year-old, a goofy grin on his face.

"I brought you an umbrella." Ry blinked, taking the object. His baby brother just recklessly left the house to wander around town to bring him an umbrella?

"Keisuke, you should've stayed home." Keisuke seemed a little hurt, so Ryosuke changed tactics. "If something would've happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. There'd be no one to play cars with, or read stories to." It finally sunk in to Keisuke.

"I'm sorry, Ry." The four-year-old bowed his head. Ryosuke looked right at Mizuhara-san.

"Have you called our parents yet? Keisuke needs to get home and walking isn't safe when you don't know the way." The six-year-old knew his baby brother would get in trouble, but that was better then the smaller one getting lost.

"I'm on it." Ryosuke helped Keisuke change into dry clothes provided by the nurse and then waited with him till their mother arrived. She was slightly frantic when she rushed through the door.

"Oh god, Keisuke. What made you do such a thing?" The woman had interrupted a fun game of hangman between the two boys and the secretary.

"Ry forgot his umbrella." Keisuke blinked as his mother picked him up and hugged him.

"You could've gotten lost or something might have happened to you." Keisuke huffed. If his brother could go to school, so could he. He wanted to be where his brother was.

"I'm fine." Ryosuke got up from his seat.

"Be good and go home with Kaa-san, Keisuke. And no pulling a stunt like that again, okay?" Keisuke peaked at his brother and nodded. The elder brother smiled softly before waving to the secretary and heading back to class, umbrella in hand. Their mother apologized to the secretary before bringing the child home.

---

Keisuke didn't want to sit in his class, he wanted to be in Ryosuke's class. He wanted to learn what Ryosuke was learning. But he didn't mind coloring. He liked drawing cars and his family, especially his brother. Sometimes he drew his brother with a car, or the two of them with cars. Sometimes he drew him and his brother. He didn't mind school if this was what it was like. He was close to Ry, better then being left at home. The best thing, Keisuke liked, was getting to walk home with the eight-year-old.

"Nii-chan!" Keisuke smiled widely at seeing his big brother waiting for him outside the classroom. "I drew you another picture!" Keisuke held up the drawing of Ryosuke and a white car. "I drew it like the car you like when we play cars." Ryosuke smiled at the drawing as they walked.

"It's wonderful, Keisuke." Ryosuke liked walking home with his brother. He loved being in school with him. Keisuke seemed amazed at him waiting outside the classroom every day. Did the younger male expect him to not be there?

Ry figured he was spoiling his baby brother. Every drawing Keisuke drew had been taped to his wall by the younger boy himself. Their mother figured it a mess, but never touched it. She knew the two boys liked the sight, since she had seen the way Ryosuke would look fondly at all the drawings and how Keisuke looked so proud when a new drawing was added to the art gallery.

---

Ryosuke sat silently watching his younger brother get scolded. Keisuke had brought home poor marks on a math exam. Well, the younger male didn't fail, he got an eighty. But to their father, average was ninety.

"Why can't you be more like Ryosuke in grades?" Keisuke casted a glance at his brother before he heard his father say he was dismissed to his room. Ryosuke got up and went to his own room, settling at his desk. The twelve-year-old had tried to tutor the younger male, but Keisuke was so hard headed. It made Ry realize Kei went to school because it was where he was. But he also knew the younger male was doing the best he could when it came to grades. Whereas their father was never really proud with his grades, save the one that came from physical education. Ryosuke was always proud of Keisuke's achievements, even if the boy failed.

"Aniki?" Keisuke came knocking at the door.

"Come in." Ryosuke pretended to be busy.

"Anou..." Keisuke didn't know what to say.

"You did a good job on that exam, Keisuke." Keisuke sat down Ryosuke's bed while the elder boy swiveled his chair around so he faced the ten-year-old, a smile on his face. The praise brought a smile to Keisuke's face.

"Thank you. I tried really hard. I remembered a lot because you helped me a bit." Ryosuke chuckled. So his brother did retain some of the info he taught the younger male.

"That's good to hear. You should keep up the good work. Don't let Tou-san's words get to you. You're a good student, he's just the toughest critic you'll meet." Keisuke frowned as he placed his exam on Ry's desk.

"But he's always proud of you." Ry grasped the paper and looked over it.

"You had to deal with me as an older brother. I had no one older sibling so I figured it better to make them happy."

"But don't you want to be happy?" The elder brother's concentration slipped. "I mean, I try really hard so you're happy, Aniki." The younger male blushed a little. Ryosuke chuckled.

"Yes. That's how come I love making sure my otouto is happy." Keisuke smiled. "Do you need help studying for that history exam tomorrow?" Keisuke nodded. He loved when his brother helped him. The elder male never made him feel stupid, just helped him figure out everything he didn't get.

---

Ryosuke didn't like the change to middle school. He'd have to wait till his third year until Keisuke would be back with him. But then he'd have to wait again for Keisuke to catch up in high school. The age difference was not working for him. But he figured, by the time he was able to escape the school for the day, he'd have just enough time to reach the elementary school to meet Keisuke and walk him home. That part would never end. He didn't care if they were in high school, he would always make sure the younger male made it home.

Keisuke was depressed the entire day. His brother was now a middle schooler while he was only in the fifth grade. He hated the two year difference between them. But he wondered. Would Ryosuke still be able to help him with his work? Would they no longer be able to hang out? Would Ryosuke get new friends? Sure, Keisuke had some of his own, but he figured his brother to be his best friend.

As the day let out, Keisuke shuffled out of the classroom. The walk home would be long and lonely in his mind. But it changed once he stepped out the front doors of the school. He stared at the sight of his brother.

"Aniki." He blinked before rushing over to the middle schooler.

"Surprise."Ryosuke smiled. "Just because I'm grades ahead, doesn't mean I still can't walk my baby brother home." Keisuke playfully pushed his brother.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Aniki. I'm a fifth grader."

"And next year you'll be a scary sixth grader. Don't intimidate the little first years." Ryosuke chuckled.

"Nah, I'll pick on you eighth graders." Keisuke joked.

---

Ryosuke was worrying non-stop. Keisuke had hit middle school and started to rebel. No matter what he did, Keisuke defied him. Was the younger male finally through with seeing him as the 'cool aniki' or was that thought still hidden within the younger male? Ryosuke hated the looks his father held when Keisuke would come home after being missing for a couple days. And their mother worried herself to death. Naturally, Keisuke had been closer to their mother. She babied him, even when he wasn't a baby. Ryosuke had been the favorite of their father, always giving the results he wanted.

"Keisuke..." Ryosuke was staring down his brother. Eyeing the blonde haired male with agitation. It was two in the morning and Keisuke was entering the house. Ryosuke had been awoken by the sudden noise downstairs.

"Aniki." Keisuke grunted the greeting. Not exactly happy to see the male standing there. Although, better him then one of their parents.

"You have Kaa-san worried sick over you, Keisuke. And Tou-san's getting annoyed. If you don't shape up, he might do something drastic." Ryosuke hissed at the soon to be high school first year. Ryosuke had always checked to see Keisuke's grades. They never wavered, Keisuke still did pull average grades, but he tended to miss days where he didn't have an exam or something important. He also never missed more then three days a month.

"I get my work done, I go to school, and I take my exams. I pass. What more do they want?" Keisuke hissed as the two went upstairs.

"They want their son back. They want studiously challenged Keisuke, not gang Keisuke."

"Do they ever think I'm one in the same?" Keisuke stood at his bedroom door, back to his brother.

"I want my baby brother back." Ryosuke hit a soft nerve in Keisuke. The blonde entering the room and shutting the door quickly.

---

Ryosuke loved cars, and had decided he would race. He would just have fun with it. Of course, he would also study for college. He would be attending medical college and take over the clinic.

"Aniki, why do you have to be a doctor anyway?" Keisuke was sprawled out on Ryosuke's bed while the elder of the two was on his computer.

"Because Tou-san expects it." The blonde sighed.

"I want to race." Ryosuke blinked and gave his brother his full attention. "All these magazines, they make it look like so much fun. Drifting..." The younger was back to being his baby brother, always following in his footsteps. So Ryosuke would say he would do college and racing so they would stay alike.

"Then we'll do it together, racing that is. We'll be the best." Ryosuke decided then and there that they would.

"Sounds good, Aniki. And if anyone beats you, I'll kick their ass so hard they'll think their car goes five miles an hour." Ryosuke laughed. Keisuke had a long way to go if he was to understand racing.

---

The twenty-four year old watched his younger brother with the other members of Project D. Keisuke made him proud. He was no longer the young high schooler who didn't understand racing to the fullest extent. Keisuke could make it in the racing world without him at every corner telling him what he should do and shouldn't. It was time that all training wheels were taken off. If not, Keisuke would always rely on him.

"Hey, Aniki, why did you seem sad today at the meeting?" Keisuke had wandered into Ryosuke's room.

"I was just thinking how much fun everything has been. I'm going to miss it." Keisuke plopped on the comfy bed.

"Then don't go into the medical field and stay a racer." Ryosuke chuckled. Keisuke still never fully realized he was taking on the medical field to allow his younger brother to race.

"It's expected of me, Keisuke." Keisuke made a face. All he ever heard was that it was expected of the elder male.

"Sheesh, Aniki. Do something you like."

"Maybe I like the idea of going into the medical field." Keisuke rolled his eyes.

"You would, too." Ryosuke chuckled.

"There are other things I like." The words caught the twenty-two-year-olds attention.

"Like?" Ryosuke got up and went to his bookshelf, tugging out a black, bound book and brought it over to Keisuke. It was extremely thick and Keisuke wondered if it was a medical book. But the first page cleared up that it was anything but. "Shit. Is that what I think it is?" Keisuke stared.

"Yup. A finger painting from when you were two. You were covered from head to toe in paint." Ryosuke chuckled. Keisuke began to flip through the pages. Every drawing he made and gave to his brother was now laminated and bound in the book. All his grades, too. Photographs also lined the pages.

"Why did you keep all of these?" Keisuke slightly shook as he shut the book closed.

"So I could always remain proud of my baby brother."

"I told you, I'm not a baby, Aniki." Any more protest was silenced by a gentle kiss from the elder to the younger.

"I know you're not Keisuke, but sometimes, I like to remember the adorable kid who followed me. Everywhere I went, you wanted to be there. You being happy has always made me happy. So remembering the happy times you had, makes me happy." Keisuke huffed, crossing his arms.

"You're an idiot, Aniki. My goal was to make you happy. So forget the past and live in the now. Because I refuse to be with someone who's caught in the past." Ryosuke blinked. "If that's what you want, baka Aniki." It had been years since Ryosuke heard the younger male call him stupid, not since Keisuke came out of his rebellious stage.

"I'll do my best, so you'll always be happy." Ryosuke smiled. Keisuke's scowl became a small smile.

"And I'll continue to follow you."

Owari~

---

This was just cute and adorable fluff and reading it makes me go "Awww, Keisuke was adorable when little. What the hell happened?" Hehe, he went from adorable to badass in a second. Although... I kinda do love our hot-headed up-hill specialist. Anyway. Probably more Initial D fics to come, maybe. I have a project or two to finish up, and then I'll figure out where to go next. So Review as you please, any flames will be run over by the silvia. On second thought...I'll forward flames to Keisuke. xD Don't flame, he's scary when angry.


End file.
